Peace, Love and Bike Riding
by schatzi.mhmm
Summary: Right before his college graduation, Eli starts thinking about his past with Auden. He begins to remember cute and quirky, romantic moments he's had with her over the years. This is their untold story.


"Aud?" I called into the apartment, tossing my book bag on the floor. She didn't respond, but I used the sound of flittering keys of a laptop to locate her.

She sat on her neatly made bed, typing furiously. She didn't look up when I flopped down on her bed next to her. When Auden got into her studying mode, it took a lot of work to get her out. She was out of here, like in a different zip code.

"Say nothing." She ordered after a few moments.

"What?" I chuckled lightly.

"You are going to distract me. Don't talk." She never took her eyes off the screen, where lines and lines rolled from her mind onto the paper. It was like she never even paused to think. When I wrote a paper, I sat there for twenty minutes, thinking of the pros and cons of certain sentences. It was a never ending process.

"Okay." I agreed. "I won't talk." I said devilishly. I propped myself up on my elbow, burrowing my face underneath her hair to kiss her neck.

I heard her exhale slightly, trying to concentrate. I pulled myself closer to her, deepening the kisses along her neck. I travel up and down the soft skin on her throat before I felt her swallow.

"Eli." She moaned painfully, trying to push me away with one hand.

"I told you I wasn't going to talk." I laughed lightly, hidden under a canopy of her hair.

"I need to finish this." She demanded, turning her head slightly away from me.

"It's probably not due for two days, right?" I teased, but when she didn't reply, I knew that I was right. Without breaking the kisses along the base of her ear, I slid her laptop off her lap.

"Eli, no!" she tried to stop me, but I already set the laptop on her nightstand. I turned to look at her, unleashing my most charming and devilish smile.

"Calm down, Auden." I told her in a firm voice. She smiled lightly, despite herself. I took her hand and laid back against her pillows, pulling her down with me. She situated herself on top of me, kissing me once.

"Hi." She breathed a moment later, grinning to herself.

"Hi." I whispered, my face inches away from hers. There was only the light of her single lamp next to us, casting an orange glow across the small bedroom in the apartment she shared with Maggie.

"I missed you." She told me in a low voice.

"I missed you too. So much." I informed her, truthfully.

"Good." She giggled as we shifted into another kiss, rolling gently as I stationed myself above her. Her fingers curled into my hair, keeping my face securely to hers. I knew she loved it when my fingers disappeared under the back of her shirt, spreading out against the skin of her soft back. Her shoulders arched, like my touch brought her life.

Her fingers loosened from the strands of my hair to the zipper of my hoodie, sliding it down and easing it off my shoulders. My fingers explored, higher and higher until I felt the rim of her bra.

This was our routine. My lifting her shirt up, her raising mine until they were technically still on, but we were skin on skin, flesh to flesh as we were kissing. But it's great because it felt more intimidate, but in a way that let us yank the cloth back in place with Maggie or Adam or someone walked in.

But that was when she was in a dorm. Since it's our senior year in college, Maggie and Auden rented out a cute apartment right on the Defrisese campus. Now she had her own room with a door that closed and locked.

Me and Auden first had sex after about a year of dating. And I remember it like it was yesterday.

We had just played another round of kickball with our friends back in Colby. Auden was second base unfortunately, so she complained about getting wet. I, however, was not arguing about the fact that her shirt clung to her wet skin and it was so sexy it hurt to look at her.

The two of us bounded into my apartment, laughing and shoving each other playfully. I went into the living closet, tossing her a towel.

"That was great." She giggled, running the towel through her wet hair.

"Adam is a dumbass." I reminded her, making a pot of coffee already. During this summer, when we weren't checking things off the list for her quest, Auden had taken to just crashing at my apartment before heading back to her dad and Heidi's house in the morning. We already had a "living together" routine, without actually doing that.

Adam was running towards second base after a hit, when he slipped in the mud pile and went sliding forward on his butt full throttle. He was close enough to Auden that he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her down on top of him as they soared through the murky water.

"I think I sprained something." Auden teased, rubbing her elbow. We all sprayed everyone with some neighbor's garden hose earlier, so we went home just wet, not muddy.

"That was pretty classic. You should have seen the look on your face." I laughed, imagining the shock and horror cross her face in the dark moonlight night before disappearing with a splash.

"Well as long as you were amused." She agreed with a playful nod, coming around the counter towards me. I opened my arms to her and she cuddled up against my chest. I reached down with my index finger, pulling her chin up so I could kiss her gently.

She stepped closer to me, deepening the kiss as she pressed her whole, wet and perfect body against mine. This kiss felt different, more urgent and more intense. I was all too happy to reciprocate.

"I love you Auden." I whispered a moment later when we pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you too Eli." She breathed, the sound more uneven and raspy. Her fingers groped at hem of my t-shirt. I took deep breath to control myself and continued.

"Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes." I suggested in a breath that was practically inaudible. I didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for, but she nodded. I knew she knew I wasn't talking about changing clothes.

We backed around the counter and over to my bed, neither of us breaking the kiss. We coordinated surprisingly well for the fact we were both pretty clumsy, until I felt the mattress bump against my knee.

Auden was much more comfortable then she normally was, as she layed down along my messy and unmade be first. Our kissing was much more fast-paced and anxious with all of the sexual tension in the air. My fingers unsnapped her soaking wet jeans as her own slid off my basketball shorts, tossing them to the ground.

The shirts were a tad more tricky, seeing as how they were wet and clung to our skin like their lives depended on it. Auden giggled lightly as I ripped mine off desperately.

"Are you sure?" I breathed a moment later, when she was in nothing but a bra and panties. She nodded, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"I'm sure."

"Are you positive?" I demanded, not wanting to pressure her.

"Eli." She laughed, sounding frustrated and amused.

"I just don't want us to do something you're going to regret." I informed her, with a low and embarrassed smile.

"Then don't stop." She replied. We didn't.

When I woke up the next morning, before I could even open my eyes, I knew I was alone. I couldn't feel Auden's presence in my bed and it horrified me. What if I did something wrong last night and pressured her? Was it not as perfect and right for her as it was for me?

Horror washed through me as I sat up in my bed, surveying my apartment. Déjà vu engulfed me. This was just like the night when we had connected, over Rice Krispe treats and coffee. I opened up about Abe and she comforted me. She opened up about her parents and I comforted her.

She fell asleep in my arms, but the next morning she disappeared into thin air. Then she flipped out and we didn't talk for weeks. If this was history repeating itself. . .

Before I had time to finish my train of thought, Auden appeared from the bathroom, wearing only one of my t-shirts. She smiled at from behind her cup of coffee. Now that I thought about it, I did smell a pot brewing.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She teased, taking a seat on my bed by my feet.

"Good morning." I sighed, rubbing my eyes awake and trying to shake off that panic I had just felt. She stayed.

I reached over and grabbed the mug from her as she was about to take a sip. I curled the warm cup in my hands and inhaled. She scoffed like she was insulted, but giggled as she hopped up, heading over to pour herself a new one.

"Aud?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She called from the kitchen. She reappeared with one of the "Abe's Bikes" mugs and sat down again so she faced me.

"About last night. . . " I started to stay, but drifted off purposefully.

"What about it?" Auden asked devilishly, raising an eyebrow.

"It was perfect and I love you." I told her quickly. She smiled again before sliding over and curling up against my side. We both stayed upright against the wall so we could drink our coffee.

"Ditto." She whispered playfully, before kissing my jugular.

"Ditto? This is the vocabulary they teach you at that fancy school of yours?" I teased. She swatted my chest playfully, but didn't throw out some sarcastic response like usual.

"I have to go to work." She said a few moments later. "You have to go to work."

"No!" I whined delicately for a few moments and she laughed.

"Yes!" She answered in the same voice I had used.

"Call Heidi or Maggie and tell them you can't come in today. I'll call Clyde or Adam. Just stay here and spend the day with me." I suggested.

"Okay." She agreed simply. I was about to question her quick response, but shut my mouth, already thinking for plans ahead.

And that was four years ago.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER TWO **** hey that rhymed. **

** -lovelovelove- M **


End file.
